Magnatauren
thumb|left|269pxDie Magnatauren sind Kreaturen die in Nordend heimisch sind.Sie haben den Torso eines riesen-artigen Humanoiden und den Unterkörper und Hauer eines Mammuts, wie die Hüter des Hains und die Zentauren sind sie mit Cenarius verwandt und zählen zu seinenKinder von Cenarius.Sie sind langlebig und man sagt ihnen nach das sie, wenn das Futter knapp wird, zu Kanibalen werden.Sie sind grausam,brutal und egoistisch, denn Sie glauben das nur Stärksten und Gemeinsten überleben.Sie sind mit allen Rassen verfeindet, nur die Schneebolde akzeptieren Sie, und auch nur als Prügelknaben und Diener. Hintergrund Wie genau sie mit Cenarius bekannt sind ist nicht überliefert, die Magnatauren geben kein Wissen weiter.In der Vergangenheit haben Sie keine große Rolle gespielt,doch sie haben durchaus das Zeug dazu. Der größte Teil des Volks der Magnatauren sind gewaltige Nahkämpfer, die in den Kampf stürmen und einfache Knüppel als Waffen verwenden.Dennoch gibt es noch andere Gruppen unter den Magnatauren, Schamanen etwa die ganze Gruppen von Magnatuaren beherrschen, es gibt nur wenige Späher,Jäger und Schurken.Unabhängig davon sind diese Wesen die gefährlichsten sterblichen Gegner Azeroths.Durch ihre kriegerische Art sind sie eine aussterbende Rasse, denn Magnatauren leben allein und ein geeintes Volk der Magnatauren könnte der Untergang der Völker Nordends sein. Beschreibung Die Magnatauren führen ein kriegerisches,brutales Leben.Sie greifen Karavanen an, überfallen kleine Dörfer, oder in seltenen Fällen als Gruppe, große Städte.Die Magnatauren gehören zu den wenigen Völkern die die Gesellschaft eines Artgenossen meiden und meist allein unterwegs sind, jegliche Zusammenarbeit zwischen ihnen endet früher oder später in einer blutigen Schlacht.Das hat dafür gesorgt das die Magnatauren vor dem Aussterben stehen. Wegen ihrer schieren Größe haben die Magnatauren immer Hunger, wenn sie eine Karavane überfallen fressen sie alles: die Karavanenmitglieder, die Packtiere, die Wagen, alles woran sie sich nicht die Zähne aussbeisen können. Magantauren sind intelligent, sie wissen das man andere Wessen fressen kann, alte Schriften berrichten von Königreichen der Magantauren, das sie Sklaven gehalten und diese gequält haben, doch diese Reiche haben nie lange gehalten, denn die Magnatauren waren nie in der Lage Sie lange zu erhalten. Neben Überfällen leben die Magnatauren von der Fischerei und der Walfang.Wale bieten genug Fleisch für einen Magnatauren, die Magnatauren die gut fischen können werden hoch angesehen.Die Magnatauren leben vor allem in der Drachenöde und den Sturmgipfeln von Nordend, in anderen Regionen haben Sie sich nie lange aufgehalten, die Magantauren haben mehr von ihren Leuten an die Geißel verloren als alle anderen Rassen. Kultur Magnatauren haben nie Lesen und Schreiben gelernt, oder gar erfunden.Nur wenige ihrer Schamanen haben so etwas ähnliches wie Schrift erfunden.Man kann Sie in den Ruinen ihrer gefallenen kleinen Königreiche finden.Magnatauren sind auch keine großen Architekten.Sie hausen in Höhlen und Holzhütten.Doch dieses Volk ist im geringen Maße kreativ, hin und wieder kann man Malereien der Magnatauren finden.In der Regel findet man in ihren Behausungen verlorene Waffen, Essenstische und Betten.Am interessantesten sind ihre Opferstätten: Bereiche mit Metall- oder Holzkäfigen die die Opfer für ihre Rituale gefangen halten sollen, bis sie in Feuerringen geopfert werden sollen. Man kann eine zerstörte Stadt der Magnatauren von einer anderen durch die schire Zerstörung unterscheiden.Magnatauren zerschmettern alles was Sie nicht mit Sich nehmen können. sei es weil es zu groß und zu schwer oder zu klein und für ihre Masse nicht gemacht ist.Es wird angenommen das Sie sogar ihre eigenen Siedlungen zerstören weil sie frustriert Sind das Sie ihr Heim verlassen müssen. Die Größe entscheidet über den Platz eines Magnatauren in seiner Gesellschaft.Die größten und Stärksten haben das Sagen, sogar unter den Magiewirkern.Magnatauren wachsen ihr ganzes Leben, die ältesten Magnatauren sind die größten,stärksten und Erfahrensten ihrer Art.Stärke ist alles im Leben eines Magnatauren, er unterwirft sich nur jenen die ihm kämpferisch überlegen sind, oder ihm genung Nahrung beschaffen.Große Magnaturen unterwerfen Kreaturen aller Art, sogar kleinere Magnatauren.Ein Magntaure setzt sich zwei längere Ziele: stärker zu werden und genug zu Essen zu haben.Andere Lebewesen betrachten Sie so: als Futter,als mögliche Bedrohung oder als Hüter von Futter.Doch es gibt einige Ausnahmen: Drachen etwa, sie wissen das man einen Drachen der sein Maul öffnet meiden soll und das man die Reviere der Drachen achten muss.Eine andere Gefahr ist die Geißel, ein Magnataure erkennt das die Untoten immer mehr, und vor allem, immer gefährlicher werden, und das sie furchtbar schmecken.Auch Abenteurer achten, sie doch greifen Sie sie immer erst an, denn ein Abenteurer könnte im seltenen Falle einem Magnatauren etwas anbieten, doch das kommt nie vor. Gesellschaft So etwas wie eine Gesellschaftsform gibt es unter den Mangnatauren nicht.Sie leben meist allein.Es gibt seltene kleine Gruppen von Magnatauren die die Angst und Furcht vor den Kräften eines Schamanen zusammenhält.In den meisten Fällen jedoch töten Sie ihren Anführer und gehen ihre eigene Wege, dennoch schaffen Sie es eine Gruppe viele Jahre zusammen zu halten.Die Magnatauren kennen nur eine Art der Hirachie: die des Stärkeren, der beste und stärkste Kämpfer herrscht über die Schwächeren.Eine Art Elitegruppe von Kriegern gibt es unter ihnen nicht, die einzigen permamenten Herren der Magnatauren, sie schaffen es über Jahre ihr Volk zu beherrschen. Männchen und Weibchen unterscheiden Sich nur dadurch das die Weibchen mehr Fürsorge für die Jungen empfinden und Sich länger nach der Geburt um die Jungen kümmern.Unter den Magnatauren gibt es keine Paarungszeit, sie tun es wenn es ihnen passt.Die Paarung findet dann statt wenn es genügend Nahrung gibt und es einen passenden Partner gibt.Nach dem Akt trennt man sich wieder, und man sieht sich nie wieder.Die Weibchen unterrichten ihre Kinder in der Jagd, der Herstellung von Werkzeugen und Waffen sowie eine einfache Sprache.Sie bringen ihren Kindern auch lebende Beute mit damit Sie mit diesen Üben können.Wenn sie schließlich Alt genug sind, begleiten Sie ihre Mutter bei ihren Angriffen und der Jagd.Einmal ausgewachsen trennen Sie sich von ihrer Mutter und gehen eigene Wege.Magnatauren kämpfen nicht gern gegeneinander, bei zwei Männchen passiert das öfters, sie hauen solange einander ein bis einer stirbt. Religion Unter den Magnatauren gibt es so gut wie keine Religion, diese Wesen haben keine Familie und Mütter geben das Konzept eines Glaubens nicht an ihre Kinder weiter.Die Schamanen der Magnatauren praktizieren eine Abart des Schamanismus, sie opfern Humanoide an unbekannte Götter.Magnatauren misstrauen Magie und fürchten Drachen und die Geißel. Kampf Die Magnatauren kennen zwei Strategien: die eine heißt: auf das Opfer zustürmen, alles Kurz und klein kloppen und die Flüchtlinge niedertrampeln.Die andere: in Deckung auf eine Karavane warten, ihr folgen und auf den richtigen Moment warten und zuschlagen.Den Überraschungsmoment nutzen die Magnatauren nicht auf Vorsicht oder Furcht, sondern um mögliche Flüchtlinge zu vermeiden.Da die Magnatauren dank ihrer Größe nicht unbedingt die Qual der Wahl haben, haben sie ihre Fähigkeit Bäume zu Knüppeln zu verarbeiten perfektioniert.Diese riesiegen Keulen wiegen zwischen 200 und 600 Pfund und können mit einer Hand geschwungen werden. Sprache Magnatauren sind lediglich dazu in der Lage einen primitiven Dialekt der Allgemeinsprache zu sprechen.Sie interagieren nicht mit anderen Wesen und müssen deshalb keine andere Sprache lernen. Verhältnis zu anderen Völkern Das Verhältnis zwischen zwei Magnatauren ist schon nicht vorhanden, und das zu anderen Völkern schon garnicht.Magnatauren tun sich nur gegen Gefahren zusammen die Sie nicht allein vernichten können: die Geißel und die Drachen etwa.Magnatauren greifen regelmäßig Standorte der? Drakkari-Trolle und der Tuskarr an.Dort hoffen Sie auf Futter.In der Regel wehren die Tuskarr diese Angriffe spielend ab, und die Drakkari interssieren Sich nicht für ihre Verluste.Dennoch haben es die Trollhäuptlinge regelmäßg satt angegriffen zu werden und führen ganze Schlachtzüge gegen die Magnatauren, doch die Verluste sind immer erschreckend hoch das sich noch Generationen an den Kampf gegen den Magnatauren erinnern. Murlocs haben erkannt das Sie keine Chance gegen die Magnatauren haben und dienen ihnen und beten Sie als Götter an, doch irgendwann können die Magnatauren nicht wiederstehen und fressen ihre Sklaven auf.Die Furlbogs wissen wie man Sich vor den Magnatauren versteckt und ihnen entkommt.Die Magnatauren finden die Jagd auf die Bärmenschen anstrengend und verwirrend und lassen es meist sein.Nur die besten und klügsten Magnatauren machen aktiv Jagd auf Sie. Neben dem seltenen Fall Argenossen in ihrer Nähe zu ertragen, akzeptieren Sie die Schneebolde um sich herum, denn Sie dienen ihnen und schmecken tun Sie auch. In den letzen Jahren sind Abenteurer der Magnatauren häufiger geworden, das Vordringen der Geißel hat Sie dazu gezwungen ihre Lebensweise zu ändern, und eingie von ihnen hatten mit der Lebensart ihres Volkes schon immer Probleme gehabt.Einige Schamanen haben umgedacht und einige ihrer Leute ebenfalls dazu gebracht.Sie haben erkannt das man von anderen Spezies lernen kann und man gemeisam gegen die Untoten kämpfen kann. Geschichte Die Magnatauren halten nichts genaues fest.Sie sind irgendwie mit Cenarius verwandt.Einst herrschten sie über kleine, kurzlebige Königreiche mit Menschen und anderen Wesen als Sklaven. Aussehen und Erscheinung Diese Monster verfügen über einen aufrechten, humanoiden? muskulösen Oberkörper,Arme und Kopf.Sie haben thumb|312pxden Unterkörper eines wollenden Mammuts mit Stoßzähnen die ihnen aus den Seiten des Kopfes herauswachsen.So gleichen sie ihren Verwandten von den Zentauren die halbe Pferde sind.Magnatauren tragen keine Kleidung, ihr ganzer Körper ist von einem dichten Fell bewachsen. Nur wenige unter ihnen tragen Kleidungsfetzen, oder im Fall von Schamanen, gestohlenen Schmuck.Es ist erschreckend wenn ein solches Wesen sich in Bewegung setzt, die Erde fängt an zu beben.Magnatauren können zwischen 20-30 Tonnen schwer und 30 Fuß groß werden.Ihre Herkunft ist dunkel,Spekulationen die auch Cenarius betreffen herrschen.Es steht fest das Sie am verschwinden Sind, was vor allem die Bewohner Nordends freut, denn diese Wesen stehen für Untergang und Schrecken. Magnatauren-Überlebende sprechen von unausprechlicher Grausamkeit gegen Karavanen.Zugtiere wie Wagen werden gnadenlos in den Schnee geschmettert, und das immer und immer wieder.Sie berichten davon das sie gesehen haben das die Magnatauren Überlebende in einen Sack steckten und verschleppten.Von da an kann man vom schlimmsten ausgehen. Einst herrschten die Magnatauren über kurzlebige Königreiche, ein solches Reich aufrecht zu erhalten langweilte Sie recht schnell und so begannen sie erneut ihre Kriegszüge.Gefangene dienen als Sklaven oder als Futter, Satt zu werden ist für einen Magnatauren schwer, sie benötigen viel Futter.Sie fressen sogar ganze Wale. Magnatauren arbeiten nicht gern zusammen, ihre Natur führt sie gegeneinader, nicht zueinander.Sie hassen alle anderen Wesen. Das Fell eines Magnatauren geht von Hellbraun (Krieger) zu Dunkelbraun(Plünderer) hin zu Blau-Weiß (Zerstörer). Magnatauren in Rage können ihre Farbe von Braun zu Blau-Weiß ändern.Kategorie:NordendKategorie:Wrath of the Lich KingKategorie:GegnerKategorie:Volk